Accidently in Love
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: NaleyLeytonBrim..Lucas is the new guy in Tree Hill and as soon as he sees Peyton,theres an instant spark..Pathan at first but Nathan feels something for Haley but tries to deny it..will it work? Why does Tim act the way he does and whose there to help him
1. Prologue

Haley James has lived in Tree Hill all of her life but has always been the outcast...she wore classic vintage clothes and did her own thing. The only person that has ever befriended her was Peyton Sawyer, a cheerleader/emo lover. Peyton and Haley have been friends since the 5th grade despite their different likes and dislikes. In the 9th grade, peyton started dating Nathan Scott, the school jock and the star basketball player of the tree hill ravens. However, there was thing Nathan didnt like about Peyton...her tag along friend. Nathan never got why peyton would be friends with such an outcast like her. Haley always knew Nathan didnt like her very much so in sophomore year, Haley sort of made herself invisible around Nathan and whenever Peyton was with him and she would just...disappear. But what happens when Lucas Scott(no relation to Nathan) moves to Tree Hill and Haley befriends him? Now, Nathan who once didnt like Haley James, starts to become jealous of lucas and haleys friendship. Is he starting to fall for the vintage girl? like REALLY fall for her? And what will happen when Haley introduces peyton to her new friend...and peyton feels an instant connection. Shes now torn between Nathan: the school jock and Lucas: the guy who loves to read...who catches her interest more? And what will happen when Haley feels like shes starting to like the guy who once hated her? Will she give him a chance...or push him away? Who will end up together and who will end up alone? Read and find out! A Leyton and Naley story...with a tad of Brim brought in

Prologue

Flashback to 7 Years Earlier

Haley James was riding her pink bike with pink and white streamers down the sidewalk wearing bermuda jean shorts and a vintage t-shirt and her pink helmet. This is what she did every summer, rode her bike to 'the corner shop' and got a bag of gummy bears and ate them on her ride home. One day when she arrived at 'the corner shop' she spotted a girl who had blonde curly locks that bounced when she walked. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts and was over by the candy counter picking out a pack of gum. Haley walked over to the candy counter and picked up her usual bag of gummie bears and was about to walk away when theblonde haired girl tapped her on the shoulder and said 'hi my name is peyton'. Haley turned and smiled at the girl politely and said 'my name is haley and i like gummie bears.' Peyton giggled. 'You're funny' Peyton responded as she placed the gum on the counter so she could buy it. 'I am?' Haley asked sort of in disbelief. She never really had many friends because she was always known as the outcast. Peyton giggled again and said 'Yeah!' as she took teh pack of gum of the counter. Haley paid for her gummie bears after Peyton bought her gum and they both walked out of the store together. 'Do you want a piece of gum?' Peyton asked Haley as she held out the pack of gum to her. 'Oh im not aloud to eat gum cuz one time i got it stuck in my hair' Haley said with a laugh. Peyton laughed also and then smiled at Haley 'So do u maybe want to come over my house and play on my swingset someday?' Haley smiled as she hopped up onto her bike. 'Sure! but i gutta ask my mom!' Peyton and Haley both laughed. That was the day their friendship started...


	2. Alone but not Alone

Chapter 1-Alone but not Alone

Present Time..

Haley and Peyton are walking down the school hallway together at the end of the day with their bags slung over their shoulders. 'We should go see Attack of the 50 Foot Woman tonight at the MegaPlex' Haley said to Peyton as she reached into her backpack for her crocheted hat. Peyton looked at Haley with a sympathetic look. 'I'm sorry Hales but theres this big party tonight at Tim's house that me and Nathan 'have' to go to.'

Ever since Peyton had started dating Nathan in the 9th grade, things werent the same between Peyton and Haley. Nathan never liked Haley that much because wasnt 'one of them'. Peyton was Haleys only friend and Haley felt really left out, especially the past year. She felt like she couldnt be around Peyton when Nathan was there because he always gave her weird looks and made her feel uncomfortable and not wanted. Haley just let out a small sigh and smiled slightly 'oh...cool...' she repsonded as she slipped on her hat. Peyton looked at her bestfriend and sighed to herself feeling awful about always ditching haley or haley always feeling left out 'Hales, I'm sorry...' 'No peyt..' haley smiled a little 'its cool...you do your thing'. Peyton squinted her eyes a little bit as if reading her best friend. 'Are you sure its okay?' Haley looked at her friend as she pushed open the school doors and smiled 'Yeah, peyt..its cool..you know me ill probably meet some hott ganster guy there and we'll get it on in the alleyway after' she looked at peyton and then laughed 'Kidding! I'm kidding!' Peyton smiled and shook her head. Haley always knew how to make her laugh. But, despite Haleys laughter, on the inside she felt alone..something she never felt when it was just her and Peyton.

Later that Night...

Haley decided to go to the movies by herself, like she had been doing for the past 2 months every friday. Peyton always had a party to go too or was always with Nathan at his hour or her house doing god knows what. She walked inside and stood in line. In front of her was a tall blonde haired boy with scruffy hair and a brown jacket on, who looked like he was going to the movie by himself also. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him wondering if she should tap him on the shoulder and ask him. She finally went with her instinct and tapped him on the shoulder with her index finger. The blonde haired boy turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder and looked down slightly at the brown haired girl behind him and then let out a smile as he turned around 'uh...hi' lucas said not really knowing what else to see. 'Hi' haley said with a smile as she put her hands in her pockets 'so ur going to the movies?' haley asked but then thought to herself 'of course hes going to the movies, idiot! hes standing in the ticket line!'. Lucas smiled and then nodded 'well i am standing in the ticket line so...yeah im going to the movies' Haley nodded and smiled 'What are u going to see?' 'Attack of the 50 Foot Woman' the blonde haired boy responded. Haley sort of smiled thinking about how this guy could make a really great friend. 'Well...thats weird because so am i.' Lucas smiled at the girl. It was only his first day in Tree Hill and it seemed like her was already making a new friend. A friend who actually enjoyed classic movies like 'attack of the 50 foot woman'. 'Well, how bout we sit together' Lucas asked Haley as he put his hands in his coat pockets. Haley smiled to herself and then nodded 'Sure'. The two of them bought their tickets and their refreshments and headed into the movie theater and found two seats in the middle of the theatre. Lucas and Haley both looked at each other and smiled both thinking the exact same thing...how great it was to have met one another.


	3. Partytime Friday

**Chapter 2-Partytime Friday**

Almost every Friday the Ravens basketball team would throw a party at Tims, Nathans or someone elses house. This week, it was at Tims. Now of course, Tim was already drunk off his butt hitting on all the girls making a fool out of himself and each and everyone of the girls were turning him down. Brooke watched from a distance at how Tim was embaressing himself and she jsut let out a sigh and shook her head as she took a sip from her red plastic cup.

Now Brooke would usually already be drunk but tonight was different. She didnt feelt eh urge or the passion to get drunk. Thats what everyone knew her for: her dunken antics and shes didnt want to be known for just that anymore. She wanted people to know that she did have feelings and did care about other people. So she thought maybe she should start tonight. She put her red cup down on the kitchen counter and waltzed her way into the living room to where Tim was, yet again hitting on another girl. Brooke cleared her throat and tapped Tim on the shoulder and Tim whipped his body around quickly. 'Broooooke! my home guuuuurl' Tim said loudly and drunkenly. Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh as she shook her head. 'Come on Tim lets go.' Tim jumped up and down getting all excited 'OOO go whereeee? maybe my bedroooom perhaps?' Brooke laughed thinking this was funny 'Ha yeah right Tim...I dont think so.' 'Come on Brooookiee! You know u wanna piece of this fine thangggg' Tim said running his hands down his sides. Brooke tried as hard as she could not to burst out laughing right in front of him. 'Tim..' she said laughing slightly as she grabbed his arm. 'Come...Come on lets just...go get some fresh air.' she said as she dragged him toward the door. 'Mmmhmm some 'fresh air' u mean some fresh TIM air' tim said as he slurred his words. 'Yeah Tim..thats right' Brooke said with a smile as she brought Tim outside to his front porch.

_Also going on at the party..._

Peyton and Nathan were upstairs in one of the empty bedrooms of Tims house making out on one of the beds. Nathan rolled on top of Peyton running his hands down her sides. Peyton has her arms around his neck moaning softly into his mouth. Nathans hand roamed up the front of her shirt as he started to feel her up. Peyton slowly pulled away 'Nathan...'. Nathan pulled away and looked at her confused 'what?'. 'How bout we go back down to the party' Peyton said slowly sliding from underneath him. Nathan looked at her confused as he slowly sat up on the bed 'But why?'. Peyton let out a sigh and turned toward him 'Because..all we ever do is have sex or kiss. Cant we jsut have some fun?'. 'Well sex and kissing IS fun' nathan replied. Peyton shook her head and stood up off the bed and walked toward the door. 'What? so now ur gunna be all bitchy toward me?' nathan said as he got off the bed too. 'What is your problem nathan? i jsut want to do something other then having sex' Nathan shook his head and scoffed 'Since when?' he said as he walked toward her with a scrunched up forehead. 'Since always' Peytons aid raising her voice a bit. 'You just never seem to care.' Nathan shook his head once again as he pushed by Peyton and opened the door. Peyton looked at him in disbelief and shook her head so her curls shook 'Now whos being the dick?' Nathan gave her a cold look and then shut the door behind him and walked back downstairs to the party.


	4. New Friends, Jealousy Begins

**Chapter 3-New Friends, Jealousy Begins**

**A/N-yeah i updated my fic one chapter jsut to see if anyone notices...read if u want but i dont know if u will**

Monday at school Haley was walking down the hallway with her bug slung over her shoulder when she spotted the familiar blonde haired boy and she smiled to herself. She had the best time with him at the movie theatres that past friday. She could joke around with him like a brother, something she couldnt do with Peyton. She picked up her pace a little bit and walked up to Lucas who was at his locker. 'Hey stranger' she said she she slipped her hand underneath the strap of her bag. Lucas looked to his left and spotted the familiar girl from the movie theatres and he smiled to himself 'Hey yourself.' he said as he took his chemistry book out of his locker. 'So those were some pretty fun times on friday huh? pigging out on popcorn and making jokes at the movie.' Lucas laughed to himself and then closed his locker slowly 'Definetly. I coudlnt find many people back in charlotte who liked classic movies like that.' Haley smiled to herself. It was like, this was her brother, her long lost brother who she finally found. Who she could finally be friends with and be able to laugh like she did when she was 10 years old.

Nathan is walking down the hallway with his backpack on and his celtics sweatshirt on looking for peyton to see if he can apologize. As hes walking down the hallway he spots Haley talking to some blonde haired guy and he furrows his brows slightly. 'Is that haley? talking to a guy?' he thought to himself as he walked a little closer. Haley saw some movement out of the corner of her eye so she turned her head slightly and spotted Nathan and rolled her eyes. Lucas noticed this and he looked behind him and then back to Haley 'What was the eyeroll for?' lucas asked curiously. 'Oh, its not you..its jsut that guy over there' she said pointing to nathan 'Hes my friends boyfriend and we hate each other, well actually he hated me first so then I had to hate him back but thats besides the point' Haley said waving her hand. Lucas couldnt help but laugh softly as he shook his head 'So why does he hate you again?' Haley leaned against the locker and crossed one leg over the other 'Oh because im not liekt he people in the 'in crowd'' she said using her fingers as quotation marks. Lucas held up his hands and shook hsi head slightly 'oh not that!' he said letting out a chuckle. Haley smiled and then laughed as she stopped leaning against the locker 'I know its crazy. All he does is stare at me, like hes doing right now or he picks a fight with me.' Lucas looked back at him as if examining him slightly and shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, just ignore him.' lucas said with a smile.

Nathan continued to look at the two. He couldnt help it. For some reason he actually _cared_ who Haley was talking to and he didnt know why. I mean he hated her and she hated him so why should he care? Nathan shook his head slightly and then continued to walk...walking right past Lucas and Haley but turning back slightly as he kept walking down the hall. Little did he know that those looks were really looks of jealously.


	5. Mystery Boy

**Chapter 4-Mystery Boy**

**A/n-thanks for that one review! i really appreciated it! heres a quick chapter..hopeyou like :)**

* * *

Haley was sitting outside in the courtyard with Lucas eating her turkey sandwhich and sipping her apple juice.

'This is so awesome, Haley!' Lucas said excitedly as he sat acrpss from her sipping his Poland Spring water.

'What is?' Haley ased with a slight laugh at Lucas's excited tone of voice.

'This! Being able to eat outside during lunch. I couldn't do this at my old school!' Lucas looked around at the many students eating and drinking their juice and water outside in the courtyard laughing the whole lunch period away.

'Well I'm glad you like it?' Haley said sort of questioningly while laughing slightly thinking it was cute that Lucas enjoyed eating lunch outside so much.

Peyton walked out to the courtyard with her brown paper lunchbag in her hand and her bag over her chest looking for Haley. She had been feeling really awful about Friday night when she told Haley she just 'had' to go to the party. Especially since Nathan was a real -dick- that night at the party and she ended up having a lousy time. She knew she wouldve had a better time if she went to the movies with Haley instead.

Peyton knew exactly where Haley and her sat everyday at lunch. The round cement table closest to the fountain. Haley picked that table in the 9th grade. Peyton made her way over to the table but stopped short when she foudn Haley sitting with a tall blonde haired boy she didnt recognize. She furrowed her brows wondering who this mystery boy could be. She had never seen him before and she wouldnt know until she marched over there and asked Haley herself. So Peyton fixed her bag across her chest and walked over to the table with her blonde curls bouncing up and down. LIttle did she know that this mystery boy could soon be the boy she falls head over heels for.


	6. Meeting the Mystery Boy

**Chapter 5-Meeting the Mystery Boy**

**A/N-Thank you for the 2 reviews...im glad at least 2 people are reading it**

* * *

Peyton walked up to the table where Lucas and Haley were located, her lunch bag crackling slightly. Haley looked up when she heard footsteps with half of her tukey sandwhich in her hand. SHe let out a smile when shes spotted her bestfriend standing next to her.

'Hi Peyton' Haley said before taking a bite of her sandwhich.

'Hey Hales...Who's this?' Peyton asked tilting her head slightly at the blonde haired boy and squinting her eyes a bit because of the sun.

Haley looked across the table at Lucas who was reading 'Catcher in the Rye' and sipping his water. She shook her head slightly and smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'This is Lucas. He's new here.'

Peyton looked at Lucas who was still looking down at his book.

'Lucas!' Haley said leaning forward a bit.

Lucas lifted his head up slightly and looked at Haley and then to the blonde haired girl standing in front of him.

As soon as their eyes met each others, each of them felt the same connection, teh same spark. Lucas swallowed hard suddenly becoming nervous.

'What should I say?' Lucas thought to himself quickly. He had never felt this kind of feeling before. It was something...intense and special. This blonde curly haired girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he had no idea what to say.

As soon as Peyton looked at him she took a little step back, sort of taken aback about how hott he looked with his scruffy blonde hair and by the way he was looking at her. All of a sudden, her brain like shut down. She didn't know what to say to this guy and that never happened to her before. She could always talk to guys and flirt with them but for some reason it was different with this one.

Haley looked at Peyton with furrowed brows. Her bestfriend was never like this around guys. She would always say what was on her mind and would start flirting with him. Haley then looked to Lucas who was staring at Peyton with a dreamy look on his face, the same look Peyton had. Right then...Haley knew these two had the hotts for each other.


	7. Jealousy Grows, Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 6-Jealousy Grows, Hidden Feelings**

**A/N-Please keep reviewing if you want me to continue my fic.**

* * *

Haley walked down the school stairs with her gilligan hat on and her hands in her coat pockets when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around quickly and is shocked to see Nathan Scott standing right behind her. She squints her eyes and looks at him weirdly.

'Uh...hi?' Haley said sort of confused as she shifted her weight from foot to the other

'Whose that guy?' Nathan asked with his hands behind the straps of his backpack

'Whose what guy?'

'That guy...the blonde haired guy'

'Why do you even care?' Haley said taking her hands out of her pockets and putting her hands on her hips

'I dont' Nathan said trying to act cool, even know inside, he was bubbling with jealousy

'Then why are u even asking me?'

'Because, Peyton was like talking about him or something'

'Oh you mean she ACTUALLY forgave you this time?' Haley said raising her eyebrows

Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head 'I dont even know why I'm talking to you'

'So how bout you do us both a favor and just stop talking to me then' Haley said widening her eyes slightly and smiling innocently

Nathan scoffed to himself and pressed his lips together and just walked right past her and to the parking lot. He didnt know why this whole thing with Haley being friends with Lucas even bothered him. He never gave a care in the world for Haley and now that she made a new friend, who happens to be a guy, he suddenly cares.

Peyton was laying back on her bed drawing in her sketchbook with her black pencil. She tilted her head as she looked down and started to shade a part of the drawing in. A few seconds later, she looked up and let out a sigh. She couldnt get Lucas's face out of her mind. That broody, pouty look on his face. To her, Lucas was different then other guys at the school. Different than Nathan. He seemed more sensitive and caring. At least thats the gist she got when she talked to him for 10 minutes at lunch. She wanted to get to know him more and get to know what type of music he was in and what he liked to do in his spare time. The only way she could do that was to find out when Haley was going to be with Lucas so she could invite herself along. But would Haley even want her to come? I mean all she was doing was ditching her to go to parties or to hang out with Nathan who never really cared about Peyton feelings. All Peyton knew was that she had to get to know Lucas. Something about him seemed to intrigue her.

Lucas was lying on his bed reading 'Catcher in the Rye' with Keane playing on his stereo in a low volume. All afternoon he was thinking about Peyton. He couldnt seem to get her out of his mind with her currly blonde locks and her unique sense of style. He enjoyed spending his time getting to know her at lunch. But he wanted to get to know her even more. He wanted to know everything about her. Her likes and dislikes. He wanted to know all of her smiles. Like her smile when she was excited, her innocent smile, her smile when someone complimented her. All of them. He wanted to know everything about her, not just her smiles. But the only way he could do that was through Haley. Haley was her bestfriend and he was also friends with her. 'Maybe I could suggest inviting Peyton along' Lucas thought to himself as he rested his book on his stomach. But he didnt want to use Haley just to get to know Peyton because Haley was the first friend he made since he moved here and he didnt want to lose her. But he wanted to get to know Peyton...know every little detail that made her Peyton Sawyer.

**Next Chapter-Why does Tim REALLY act the way he does?**


	8. Beautiful Letdown

**Chapter 7-Beautiful Letdown**

**A/N-please keep reviewing!**

Brooke was laying on her stomach on her bed watching re-runs of 'Dawson's Creek' and eating a pint of mint chocolate chip icecream. Ever since the party, she couldnt help but think about the time she spent with Tim. Even though he was drunk, she felt like she could sort of connect with him. She felt something there between them. She wanted to know the deeper meaning about why he got drunk every single weekend. Like really smashed. Everyone had a reason if they got smashed like that every weekend. She used to do it herself. But now she wants to change and she is going to. Shes going to show everyone that Brooke Davis can change...change for the better.

Tim was upstairs in his room blaring his stereo as he was lying on his bed. Downstairs his parents were screaming at each other about God knows what. Its what they did almost every night of the week when they both came home from a long day at work. Every single night.

Tim closed his eyes tightly and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't stand his parents screaming and yelling at each other every night. He hated it. But no one knew about it. Not even his best friend, Nathan. He didn't feel like he could tell him because all Nathan cared about was basketball and girls. Him and Nathan used to play basketball together and would play NBA live together almsot everyday.. But things changed between them and they didnt spend that kind of time together anymore and Tim missed that. Tim missed his 'Tim Time'. His 'Tim Time' was the only time he could ever get away from his parents screaming their heads off at each other.

Now with his parents fighting all the time he had no where to go to escape it. Nathan was always with Peyton or practicing his jumpshot. Tim needed something to escape from the yelling. So he went to drinking. Its what he did every night before he went to bed so he could pass out and just completely avoid his parents yelling. Its also what he did every Friday night at parties. No one ever paid attention to him. Not once. Except last Friday.

Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis actually noticed Tim that night. She saved him form the embaressment and pain. She actually cared enough to stop him from drinking. It was part of her new self. But what Brooke didn't know was that Tim was hurting inside and no one could seem to stop the pain...until that night at the party.

it was a beautiful let down  
when i crashed and burned  
when i found myself **alone** unknown and hurt  
it was a beautiful let down  
the day i knew  
**that all the riches this world had to offer me  
would never do**  
Beautiful Let Down by Switchfoot


	9. Hales

**Chapter 8-'Hales'**

* * *

Haley was up in the tutoring center finishing grading some papers that belonged to her tutorees. She put the last red correct mark on the paper and put her cap on the red pen and put it in her bag. Then she heard the door squeak open and she looked up and she let out a quiet sigh when she saw Nathan standing in the doorway. 

_'What the heck is he doing here?_' Haley thought to herself as she shook her head slightly and looked back down at the stack of papers.

Nathan walked furthur into the tutoring center with a small slip of pink paper in his hand and his raven jacket on. He was failing English. Like really failing english. The whole term he hadn't passed one test and if he wanted to stay on the basketball team he had to bring up his grade. The only way to do that was to get a tutor. So he made it his obligation to get Haley, the best tutor of the school, as he tutor. Eventhough hes failing, the real reason he was there was because he needed to be with Haley. Inside him, he could feel some deep feeling for her like more than just friends, something he never felt with peyton. And the only way he could test those feelings...was through tutoring. The thing is would Haley even **WANT** to tutor him?

Nathan walked up to the table Haley was sitting at it and rested his finger tips on it. Haley looked at him with a 'what are you doing here?' look.

'Looks like your my tutor' Nathan said holding up the pink slip of paper.

'Let me see that' Haley said leaning over the table snatching the piece of pink paper away. She looked it over and it said he was failing English. There were plenty of English tutors so he could just go see someone else. She looked at him and then handed him back the slip. Why should she tutor him after the way he treats her everyday. After the way he makes her feel everytime she's around him.

Nathan looked at her with furrowed brows being confused as he shoved one hand in his pocket.

'I'm sorry Nathan but I'm not tutoring you' Haley said putting her black notebook in her bag and shaking her head. She didnt want to tutor him...at all. For all she cared, he could get kicked off the basketball team and fail English.

'Why Not?' Nathan asked as she crinkled up his forehead, holding the slip of paper in one hand.

'You know why not. We can't be in the same room and not argue Nathan. For me to tutor you we'd actually have to get along.'

'So we will.' Nathan said holding his hands out to the side.

'No' Haley said with a slight laugh as she shook her head and stood up 'You **KNOW** we wont. We always fight. It's what we do best.'

'Come on Hales' Nathan said and then he suddenly froze. Hales. No one called her that except Peyton.

Haley suddenly looked at him as she was slipping her bag across her chest. 'What..What did you jsut call me?' Haley asked sort of shocked, not expecting him to call her that.

_'Why would he call me that?'_ Haley thought as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'He hates me...why would he call me Hales?'

Nathan thought quickly trying to make a comeback of what he just did. 'Uh...Nothing Nothing..I said Haley' Nathan said quickly as his face turned a slight shade of red and turned his head away slightly so he could try and hide it.

Haley squinted her eyes slightly and looked at Nathan. Maybe she heard him wrong. Maybe it was jsut in her mind. She quickly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders and slipped her crochetted hat on her head. 'Okay whatever'

'So you'll do it?' Nathan said raising his eyebrows, looking hopeful. He really needed her to tutor him. And not just so he could pass English.

Haley looked at him and let out a soft laugh. 'No...I told you it wont work out Nathan and you know it.' She walked right past him and out of the tutoring center so that a huge fight wouldn't occur.

Nathan looked over his shoulder as he watched Haley walk away and he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. In his mind, he knew that she would say no. But he wasn't going to give up. He needed the best tutor and the best tutor was Haley. But what he wasn't telling Haley was that he felt like his feelings for Peyton were dwindling down and his feelings for Haley were beginning to grow.

...Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**  
--Accidently in Love by the Counting Crows

* * *

_A/N-Notice how I used a verse from the Counting Crows song for this chapter) i thought it fit well and I got to use the song that my fic is named after ) this song may be used in chapters to come also. So tell me what you think...this is all i have written so far...and also THANKS so much for the reviews! its really motivating me to write! i already have another chapter typed up and im working on the one after that! **Leytonunit**, thanks for the advice! im so gunna use it!_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Peyton and Lucas's first conversation!**


	10. Ill Be Seeing Ya, Ignoring Feelings

**Chapter 9-I'll Be Seeing Ya, Ignoring Feelings**

**A/N-wow! 9 reviews! i feel very special..im gladd you all like my story and im glad people are reading! i hope u enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Peyton was sitting on top of the picnic table at the rivercourt with her sketch pad on her lap working on her latest drawing. At the top it read 'The Perfect Boyfriend'. On the left there was a picture drawn of a guy who resembled Nathan and a bubble coming from his mouth saying 'You're being a bith!'. On the right side there was a faceless girl with curly hair and a thought bubble coming from her head saying 'My Prince Charming'. This sketch along with most of her others reflected her life. This one in particular, her relationship with Nathan. Their relationship was anything but perfect. Most of their time together they would argue about one thing or another and then spend two or three days not talking to eachother. But then on the 4th or 5th day Nathan would call her and tell her hes sorry or something in that form and they would 'make-up', in other words they would spend the whole night having sex. But Peyton was starting to get sick of it. Her and Natahn will never be anything more than sex parters.

Her thoughts were interupted by a tall dark shadow inches away from the picnic table. Peyton looked up slowly and spotted the tall scruffy haired boy from lunch and just looked at him for a few short moments.

Lucas had his basketball under his left arm as he stood a few feet from the picnic table and looked at the curly haired girl in front of him. The girl from lunch. The girl he had set his eyes on and felt an instant spark flow through his veins. He switched the ball to his other arm and finally said something.

'Peyton...Right?' Lucas asked with that cute small smile of his

'Yeah..' Peyton said as she continued to look at him as she rested her black pencil/marker on top of her sketch pad.

Lucas glanced down at the sketchpad on her lap as he leaned forward slightly to get a better look. Peyton looked at him and slowly slid her sketchbook against her chest.

'What, I can't see it?' Lucas asked as he took a couple steps closer

Peyton laughed slightly to herself as she stood up and hopped off the picnic bench 'I dont think so' she said with a half smile.

Lucas returned the hald smile and shook his head slightly as he tossed the ball between his hands a couple times and then dribbled the ball over to the hoop and made a layup.

'Nice shot superstar' Peyton said tucking her sketch pad under her arm and her pencil behind her ear.

Lucas turned and looked at her and picked up the ball from the ground. It was something about thje way she held that sketchpad and the way the pen was behind her ear that made her look even more beautiful. Lucas's half smile turned to a soft full smile as he looked her up and down with his eyes trying to take in every beautiful aprt of her.

'Uh...Scruffy haired boy?' Peyton said waving her hand slightly up and down in front of his eyes trying to get him out of his daze.

Lucas shook his head quickly as he dropped the ball on the ground. 'Oh..uh...yeah its Lucas' he said bending down picking up the ball quickly as his face turned a shade of pinkish-red.

Peyton laughed slightly as she tucked a few curls behind her ear. 'Right...Lucas' she said as her laugh turned into a warm smile.

Lucas pressed his lips together slightly as he slipped his basketball under his arm.

There was a silence between them. But not an awkward silence where someone felt like they had to say something. It was a warm, comfortable silence that each of them secretly enjoyed. But then Lucas broke this silence between them.

'So...do you want to shoot some hoops with me?'

'Oh I dont really 'do' basketball I do the guys instead' Peyton said as she let out a half grin

Lucas's eyes widened slightly as he looked at her, nearly dropping the ball. Peyton looked at him and let out a laugh as she slightly tilted her head back.

'Im kidding..' Peyton said with a big smile.

Lucas laughed slightly, being a bit uncomfortable but then shrugged it off. 'So I'm guessing ur not into sports then.'

'Im more of an artsy music freak'

'I love music' Lucas smiled as he rested his hand under the basketball.

Peyton nodded and smiled and then parted her lips 'Well..I should get going...I have to finish my sketch.'

Lucas nodded and gave her yet another smile. 'Ill be seeing ya' he said winking slightly.

Peyton looked at him for a moment as she nodded and small smiled and then turned arond ater giving him a slight wave and walked away.

Lucas stood there holding the basketball watching Peyton walk away as her blonde curls bounded with every step.

------------

Nathan was lying on his bed with his hands folded behind his head staring at the ceiling. In his mind, he was going over what happened with Haley int he tutoring center. He had known that she was going to say no, so why did he even try? Honestly, he didnt even know. He didn't know if these feelings he was having were real or if they were just an illusion in his mind. He sighed to himself as he turned his head to the side toward his nightstand.

On the night stand there was a picture of him and Peyton at Rhysfield beach last summer. He reached over and picked up teh picture frame and took it in both of his hands and looked at it. Peyton is his girlfriend and he usually gets what he wants from her. Haley was Peyton's bestfriend. Her odd bestfriend. Her odd bestfriend that he thinks he might have feeling sfor. He continued to look at the picture and realized he had Peyton and thats all he needed. He shook his head to himself and told himself that these 'feelings' or whatever they were for Haley would go away on their own. Or at least thats what he thought...

How much longer will it take** to cure this**  
Just to cure it **cause I can't ignore it if it's love**  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me **but I don't know nothing 'bout love**  
_-Accidently in Love by the Counting Crows_

* * *

**A/N-So what did you think? Did you enjoy the leyton action? Yet again i used more lyrics from the Counting Crows song because they fit well with this chapter. So, are there any more suggestions u have for me? PLEASE review!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Nathan apologizes to Peyton but what is she thinking? Also, Brim interaction!**


	11. Please and Thank You

**Chapter 10-'Please' and 'Thank-You'**

**A/N-wow! thanks for the reviews guys! im taking them all in and im glad ur reading and liking my fan fic :)**

* * *

The next day at school Nathan was walking down the hallway with his hands behind his backpack straps wearing his Celtics sweatshirt. He was looking down at his feet as he walked contemplating on whether Peyton would forgive him or not. If things went as always, she would forgive him and later that night they would 'make up-. But Nathan was really hoping she'd forgive him this time so his feelings for Haley would just disappear.

Nathan turned the corner and looked up and spotted Peyton at her locker. He let out a slight sigh to himself. He walked his way toward her just as Peyton looked up from her binder. Peyton let out a quiet sigh to herself and looked back down at her binder as she tried to ignore Nathan. Nathan walked up to her and placed his hand on the top of her locker door.

'Can we talk?' Nathan asked raising his eyebrows slightly

Peyton looked up at him and tilted her head slightly as if waiting for him to speak again.

'Look' Nathan said letting out a slight sigh. 'Im sorry about Friday night.'

'Nathan...You're always sorry and its getting really old.' Peyton said giving him an annoyed look.

'But I really am...I didn't mean to call you a bitch'

Peyton looked at him slightly for a few moments and then let out yet another sigh.

'Please Peyton...' Nathan said playing with his fingers 'Please..' he said again scrunching up his forehead slightly.

Peyton looked at him even more and shook her head slightly as she looked back down at her binder 'okay...' she mumbled.

'Okay? Does that mean we're cool?' Nathan asked nodding his head slightly.

'Yeah...we're cool' Peyton said raising her eyesbrows slightly as she keeps looking down at her binder.

'Alright Ill see you tonight at my house around 7' Nathan said as he put his hand on her shoulder and then walked back down the hall.

Peyton looked up and watched him walk away and let out another sigh. It was always the same thing with him. But this time, this is the last chance he's going to get.

---------------

Tim was walking down the hallway, his eyes with bags underneath them and his t-shirt all wrinkled. He didnt get much sleep the night before on the count of his parents yelling and slamming doors till 3 o'clock in the morning. And Tim was out of beer and vodka so he couldnt make himself pass out. He loved making himself pass out because then he wouldnt have to listen to his parents and fighting and screaming. He let out a tired sigh as he kept walking down the hall until he looked up and spotted Brooke walking toward him. He dug his hands in his pockets and took a few more steps until he was standing right in front of Brooke.

Brooke took her hand and flung her long dark hair over her shoulder as she spotted Tim in front of her, not looking too good.

'Tim...' Brooke said in a soft, srt of worried tone.

'Hi Brooke' Tim said in a tired worn out tone.

'Whats Up?'

'I just wanted to say thank-you'

Brooke pressed her lips together as she thought to herself wondering what he was speaking about.

'You know...for Friday night.' TIm said looking at her with a genuine look.

Brooke nodded as she pointed her finger at him suddenly remembering what went on Friday night at the party.

'Not a problem Tim'

'No really, thank-you' Tim said once again.

'Its no problem...I didnt want you to embaress yourself in front of Bevin and Theresa'

'Yeah' Tim nodded slowly 'I tend to do that...' he said with a sigh.

'Well don't worry...I won't let you embaress yourself ever again' Brooke said with that bright smile of hers.

Tim smiled at this, someone actually cared about him and he was so grateful for that.

* * *

**A/N-so i didnt like this chapter too much..didnt really come out the way i wanted...What do you think?**

* * *

**Up Next: A quick naley chapter since youve all been wondering )**


End file.
